When The Wind Blows
by stillewolfie
Summary: Ini hanya awal mula dari sebuah kisah romansa. #zentanweek2019 #day2 — AR. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Ini terjadi di hari menuju musim semi.

Ketika kaki kecil melangkah, mata dapat melihat segala sesuatu hanyalah tanah gersang diselimuti oleh butiran salju yang mengering. Langit di atas sana tidak lagi gelap, melainkan perlahan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan positif. Kedua telinga miliknya sangatlah sensitif; dapat dia dengar suara tawa anak kecil yang riang gembira, tertawa-tawa sembari membawa layang-layang di kedua tangan mereka. Para petani yang bekerja dan berdoa agar segera panen subur dan berharap hasilnya akan memuaskan. Pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan, mengobrol mesra serta penuh cinta. Ia pun bisa mendengar para pedagang yang berniat pergi menuju daerah seberang menggunakan gerobak—semua fenomena umum yang biasa terjadi di setiap belahan dunia.

Sebentar lagi, Februari akan segera berakhir.

Agatsuma Zenitsu berjalan, pergi dengan kedua tungkai kaki yang lemas. Kedua mata terlihat mengantuk dan lelah. Seragam telah terpasang rapi disertai dengan _haori_ segitiga kuning pemberian terakhir dari sang kakek yang kini disebut-sebut sebagai ciri khas. Kuning, petir, dan suka menangis—aneh, namun sudah menjadi sesuatu yang identik.

Hari ini, Zenitsu ditugaskan untuk memburu iblis di daerah Mukojima. Perlu menempuh waktu lebih dari dua hari untuk sampai ke sana, mengingat tempat tersebut sangat jauh dari markas pemburu iblis, bahkan melebihi jarak ke Asakusa. Baginya, misi solo adalah sebuah neraka. Dia tidak bisa mengandalkan siapa-siapa, ketakutan, dan akan mati kalau dia tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Zenitsu menggerutu, terus mengeluh mengapa harus dirinya yang menjalani misi individu ini. Padahal ada Tanjirou dan Inosuke yang lebih kuat dibanding dirinya, jadi mengapa harus dia? Sungguh, jalan pikiran Oyakata-sama benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Jika dipikirkan pun, ia hanya bisa menemukan jalan buntu. Zenitsu sama sekali tidak bisa menolak ketika melihat pemimpinnya, Ubuyashiki Kiriya, seorang anak kecil yang jelas-jelas lebih muda tengah tersenyum penuh harap; meminta pada Zenitsu agar bisa menjalankan misi dengan lancar dan selamat.

Zenitsu adalah anak yang baik. Rasanya tidak mungkin ia mampu menolak permintaan Kiriya serta suara merdu bak merpati yang mampu menenangkan hati.

Jalan setapak ini akan menuntunnya menuju pasar. Sebentar lagi, Zenitsu akan segera sampai ke daerah perkotaan. Pemuda itu lantas mempercepat langkah, berniat agar ia bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan dan sehat walafiat dalam menyelesaikan misi di daerah seberang. Hanya saja, ketika dirinya melewati sebuah aliran sungai yang pelan, mata menemukan suatu atensi yang membuat batinnya tergelitik.

Zenitsu berhenti, ia berbalik.

Angin dingin berhembus dan menghantam kulitnya yang sensitif.

Tubuh terdiam. Segera, Zenitsu melangkah dan merosot turun—mengambil satu tangkai bunga yang bergoyang mengikuti udara di langit yang perlahan membiru.

.

.

.

**WHEN THE WIND BLOWS**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**When The Wind Blows by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, AR, shounen-ai, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated **For **TanZen** (**Tan**jirou & **Zen**itsu) **Week 2019**

**day ii** – _flowers in hair_

.

.

Zenitsu menurunkan kaki dan membiarkan gravitasi menjatuhkannya. Tanjakan kecil yang tidak terlalu menakutkan telah ia pijak dengan keseimbangan. Abaikan suara aliran sungai yang sedikit memekik di telinga, ia terduduk di tanah gersang berwarna cokelat. Pengangguran, terasingkan, orang gila; adalah sebutan-sebutan yang cocok apabila dilihat dari cara duduk dan wajah naas miliknya.

Kedua mata tampak fokus pada tiga tangkai bunga yang bergerak dari kiri ke kanan mengikuti ke mana tujuan angin berada. Salah satu jemari dengan iseng menyentuh, mengambil, dan menarik bunga tersebut sampai akarnya tercabut. Mata emas berkedip polos, bingung dengan langkah apa yang harus dilakukan.

—_ume_; sebuah bunga plum.

Salah satu fenomena terindah telah tumbuh dan mekar begitu klasik, perlahan, namun juga istimewa. Keenam kelopak telah terbuka, bersiap menyambut adanya musim semi yang akan dipenuhi warna. _Ume_, atau kau bisa menyebutnya plum; adalah salah satu bunga yang tumbuh di akhir bulan—sebuah jembatan yang membentangi antara musim dingin dan musim semi. Jika kau menemukan bunga sakura sebagai ciri khas di musim semi yang mengartikan bahwa musim tersebut adalah situasi penuh warna dan cinta atau wisteria yang identik dalam mengusir roh jahat; maka kau akan menemukan fakta bahwa plum adalah bunga pembawa keberuntungan; kesan sederhana, lembut, dan menenangkan.

—tidak mencolok, tak terlihat, hampir tidak diakui keberadaannya.

—bunga plum, juga Zenitsu.

Zenitsu terdiam, wajah memasang ekspresi tak terlihat. Datar dan tidak begitu bahagia. Jempol dan jari telunjuk begitu lihai dalam memutar-mutar tangkai bunga plum berkelopak enam. Mata meredup, bibir sedikit maju, dan perasaan negatif sebentar lagi akan muncul.

Memeluk kedua kaki sembari terus memperhatikan bunga plum sekarang adalah aktivitas dari Zenitsu. Dia abaikan sejenak kewajibannya sebagai pemburu iblis. Ia tidak peduli terhadap cicitan Chuntarou di atas sana; memaksa tuannya itu agar segera berdiri dan bergerak menuju tujuan mereka.

Tetapi, Zenitsu tidak menuruti begitu saja. Terhipnotis, melamun, dan mengeluh—pikiran tengah terbang menuju sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya terganggu.

Pelan namun pasti, jemari lain mulai menunjukkan sebuah eksistensi. Zenitsu menggenggam salah satu kelopak menggunakan jemarinya yang lain. Perlahan, mutlak, dan absolut—tanpa dosa ia mencabut kelopak tersebut dengan dramatis; kelopak putih pucat milik bunga plum di genggamannya terbang ke arah selatan. Bergerak-gerak secara acak, mengikuti angin, berputar, dan menghilang dibalik udara.

"…suka."

—kelopak satu; suka.

Zenitsu bersiap mencoba mencabut kelopak lainnya. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan teriakan Chuntarou yang semakin melengking. Jemari menarik kelopak bunga plum yang kedua sembari merasakan desiran angin.

"…tidak suka."

—kelopak dua; tidak suka.

Tanpa disadari, bibir mengerucut maju. Sangat maju. Merengut kesal, tidak suka, dan ia sangat membencinya.

Segera, Zenitsu langsung mencabut kelopak ketiga. Kembali, dia abaikan tawa anak kecil yang kebetulan sedang melewati jalan setapak di belakangnya.

"…suka."

—kelopak tiga; suka.

Ekspresi cemberut tersebut menghilang dalam waktu setengah detik, sekarang ia malah tertawa-tawa sendiri. Rona tipis mulai muncul di kedua pipi, membuat suhu tubuh seketika naik dan membuatnya hangat dalam beberapa arti.

Zenitsu pun langsung sigap dalam mencabut kelopak yang tersisa.

"…tidak suka."

—kelopak empat; tidak suka.

Perasaan hangat yang begitu membuatnya semangat telah runtuh seketika. Terkesan labil dan kekanak-kanakan, namun inilah dirinya—bodoh; seperti pengangguran yang tidak memiliki tujuan apa-apa. Baginya, terduduk di sini seperti makhluk terlantar sambil mencabuti kelopak bunga adalah sesuatu yang krusial sekaligus menyenangkan. Zenitsu merasa senang, aman, tenang, dan nyaman. Ia tidak perlu pergi ke Mukojima secara terburu-buru, 'kan? Hari masih pagi, dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk pergi ke sana. Jadi, dia rasa tidak apa-apa kalau ingin istirahat sebentar.

Zenitsu dan segala pemikiran bodohnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Chuntarou telah menghilang.

Pemilik Napas Petir dengan segera mencabut kelopak di sebelah kanan. Tidak terburu-buru, namun agak sedikit condong ke waspada—terkesan penuh perhatian.

_Ah._

"…suka!"

—kelopak kelima; suka.

Kalau saja perasaan abu itu muncul dalam waktu yang cepat, maka secepat kilat jugalah akan menghilang. Tidak lagi merengut dan bersungut-sungut, dirinya merasa bahagia karena telah menyebutkan kata _suka_. Tertawa-tawa bahagia dan sibuk dengan imajinasi adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menghilangkan kegugupan dalam menghadapi resiko pekerjaan.

Zenitsu segera menutup mulut, ia terdiam.

Kedua mata sekarang telah memandangi bunga plum dengan satu kelopak yang tersisa.

Bagaikan ombak di laut yang tenang, perasaan bahagia tidak lagi tampak di wajahnya. Kembali datar serta alis yang menukik rendah—seolah sedang kecewa terhadap beberapa hal. Tangan bersiap mencabut satu kelopak terakhir, bibir terbuka agar bisa menyebutkan sebuah pengucapan pasti.

"…tidak suka."

—kelopak keenam; tidak suka.

Jemari yang dari awal menggenggam tangkai bunga pun melemas, membuat tangkai cokelat berisikan bunga plum telah terjatuh di tanah yang gersang.

—kosong, hampa, gagal, menghilang; _tidak suka_.

Langit tidak lagi mendung, biru adalah eksistensi indah yang segera menyambut. Matahari bersinar gagah, bersiap untuk mencairkan sisa butiran salju. Kedua mata sekarang mengabaikan dua tangkai bunga plum yang masih tertancap di dalam tanah. Bukan lagi bunga, bukan lagi kelopak, bukan lagi tentang suka maupun tidak suka; hanya ada kehidupan tanpa arah milik seorang bocah berambut pirang.

Zenitsu sama sekali tidak menyadari atau sekedar mendengar detak jantung, deru napas, dan sebuah langkah di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri tegap, menatap Zenitsu dengan pandangan heran. Tidak lama, kedua mata menangkap satu eksistensi kecil yang telah tersangkut di helaian kuning cerah.

Tanpa suara, Kamado Tanjirou mengambil satu kelopak yang tersisa di mahkota kuning milik Agatsuma Zenitsu yang tersentak.

Ujung bibir terangkat; sederhana, nyaman, dan menawan. Satu senyuman telah terbit—seperti matahari yang di atas sana tengah mencoba untuk menyinari dunia.

Tanjirou segera berjongkok, mengabaikan Zenitsu yang telah sadar akan keberadaannya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan tipis; karena yang menghalangi keduanya hanyalah satu kelopak bunga plum yang tersangkut di rambut pemilik dari Napas Petir.

Tanjirou tersenyum lebar, Zenitsu hanya diam dengan suara tercekat.

"Suka."

Satu kata yang terkesan mutlak, sederhana, tidak spesifik, namun bermakna. Kedua mata Zenitsu melebar, sangat lebar.

Tanjirou terkekeh. "Kaget? Chuntarou yang membimbingku ke sini, dia bilang kau mulai malas melakukan misi lagi."

Cicitan Chuntarou di atas sana menjadi bukti akan kekesalannya. Gagak Tanjirou dengan segera mengelus-elus puncak kepala sang burung gereja agar kembali tenang.

"T-Tanjirou," Zenitsu menghindari pandangan Tanjirou yang berbinar, merasa bersalah. "Maaf, a-aku—"

"Oyakata-sama memintaku untuk menemanimu. Jadi, kita bisa menjalani misi bersama-sama." Tanjirou terduduk, menjajarkan dirinya dengan Zenitsu. Dia tidak suka kalau Zenitsu meminta maaf padahal pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Zenitsu diam saja, dia membungkukkan tubuh dan menopang dagu dengan lutut. Mengabaikan Tanjirou yang sedang menikmati sejuknya angin serta perubahan musim. Zenitsu lebih memilih untuk memandangi sungai. Hela napas terdengar, jantung berdetak tidak enak, perasaan kian mencekam. Sejujurnya, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka.

Aneh, namun bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Zenitsu sedang melakukan apa?"

"Uh? A-Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Bukan, maksudku dengan bunga itu—" Tanjirou menatap tangkai bunga plum yang belum tersentuh. "Suka, tidak suka, suka, dan tidak suka. Apa artinya?"

Zenitsu mematung, keringat dingin perlahan-lahan telah muncul.

"Ah, yah … kau tahu, aku hanya—" Rasanya tidak enak kalau Zenitsu berbohong. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. "—aku hanya iseng aja. Lagipula, aku lelah. Jadi dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang menarik, 'kan? Hahaha…"

"Bohong."

"—ha."

Kebohongan yang terlalu bodoh. Tanpa memiliki indera tajam pun, semua orang tahu kalau Zenitsu sedang berbohong.

"Zenitsu berbohong. Kenapa? Apa itu adalah sesuatu yang rahasia? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya?" Tanjirou penasaran. Dia terheran-heran mengapa Zenitsu sampai tidak jujur padanya. Apa permainan menarik kelopak bunga adalah sesuatu yang terlarang? Berbahaya? Bisa mengundang kutukan? Atau lebih parahnya lagi dapat menyebabkan kematian?

Tanjirou tersentak, dia menggeleng dalam hati. Dirinya terlalu berlebihan. Kemustahilan adalah satu kata yang cocok dalam menjabarkan semua kecemasan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, ada apa?"

Tanjirou berbisik pelan, Zenitsu terhenyak. Suara Tanjirou yang lirih telah membuat dirinya jadi sedikit bersalah. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat sekarang, salahkan Tanjirou yang selalu dekat-dekat kalau Zenitsu beringsut menjauh.

Jantung berdebar tidak karuan, keringat mendadak muncul di pelipis padahal suhu telah menurun ke satuan derajat, namun perasaan serta hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa diatur dalam kesinambungan. Tanjirou pun seketika bisa mencium adanya kegelisahan dalam diri Zenitsu; perasaan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan, jantung berdetak cepat, bibir gemetar, serta kedua mata yang terlihat panik luar biasa.

"Zenitsu—"

"T-Tanjirou!" Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Zenitsu baru saja memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi. Pemilik dari Napas Petir menggigit bibir, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menolak pertanyaan Tanjirou untuk keempat kali.

"A-Ayo pergi. Sebentar lagi akan siang, kalau k-kita tidak cepat nanti bisa terlambat."

Terkutuklah suara bergetar. Terkutuklah raut wajah Zenitsu yang sama sekali tidak bisa menatap Tanjirou dalam satu kuncian.

_Terkutuklah perasaan terlarang yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan!_

Zenitsu berbalik pergi, berjalan cepat—meninggalkan Tanjirou yang masih keheranan dalam kadar luar biasa.

Tanjirou pun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Hidungnya dapat mencium sesuatu yang asing dalam diri Zenitsu. Sesuatu yang manis, tidak terkendali, mengundang, namun membuatnya penasaran setengah mati; suatu hal yang sangat sulit dirinya mengerti.

"Tunggu—hei, Zenitsu!"

Setelah misi selesai, Tanjirou bersumpah akan memaksa Zenitsu membongkar rahasianya kali ini; dengan cara apapun.

—tentang bunga plum.

—tentang enam kelopak bunga.

—tentang sang kelopak terakhir yang telah menghilang dibalik cahaya.

—tentang suka,

—atau tidak suka.

Ini hanya permulaan dari sebuah kisah romansa antar keduanya.

.

.

**_ended_**

.

.

**A/N**: mencoba meramaikan di tengah kesibukan. mohon maaf kalau 'feel' sama sekali tidak terasa. ide bodoh terlintas dan itu membuat saya menulis begitu saja.

**mind to review?**


End file.
